Two become One  the last 2 chapters
by S.H.Walker
Summary: I guess i'm an idiot, i didn't download it correctly. there are 2 more chapters to this story.
1. Drama

"Excuse me please, are you Tokar? Kolohe and Leilei's Uncle Tokar?" Mrs. Jackson asked when she saw him at the grocery store and decided to put an end to the Mari and Kolohe before it began.

"Yes, I am Tokar Dwyer. You're Mari's mother, Mrs. Jackson," he said in a quiet voice. He'd dealt with panicked mothers and fathers before. This wasn't new.

"Yes, do you have a moment to chat?"

"Coffee?" Tokar offered. "What's the problem?" He asked when they had their coffee and had been seated at the diner.

"Mari and Kolohe, that's the problem? I think he's too old for her. He's what 23? My daughter is 16. They're meeting in secret," she said.

"At the library after school. They've been talking about college. He's been pushing the Univ. of Washington," Tokar said.

"Oh . . . I didn't know," she said. So, it wasn't what she thought.

"Since he's been to college, he's been asking her if she's ready to go. To leave home, Forks. This little town isn't the center of the universe. Have you taken her to the campus for a visit?" A strategic question he didn't think she could answer.

"No, not yet. Is Leilei planning to go to college?"

"No. She and Jacob are still planning the next few years on paper."

"Between you and me," Mrs. Jackson leaned in to ask, "How do her parents feel about Jacob and Leilei being together? Dating? I know the Cullens are her guardians since Kolohe is so young still but. . ."

"First of all Jacob saved her from the explosion. So Nona and Harkoni are grateful to him for her life. And her mother told her that the attraction to him maybe temporary, so to start slow. And they are."

"You don't see she's too young for that? For him?"

"Are you saying that she's too young to think about her future and how they both might work together?"

"She should go to college," Mrs. Jackson said defiantly.

"Her father told her to and she's planning to do that but here are other things to be considered first," he began. Then she cut him off.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Jacob. He's a tribal chief and when she goes away for training; her father wants her to study acupuncture. She'll be going to school in Seattle. Jacob and she are planning to live together when he goes to school and work there too."

"Live together? She'll be what 18 right? You . . . This is where Mari gets those ideas."

"Her parents, like my wife and I, held a ceremony when our kids turned 15. We let them know that we were beginning to train them for adulthood. There are things they should know and we as their parents would make sure they learned what they needed to know to be successful adults. Helping them plan what they want is one of those duties."

"Like what?" she snapped.

"How to drive, how to handle money and how to get and keep a job. Buy their own clothes. And how to plan for the future."

"So when Leilei moves to Seattle for school Jacob will go with her and they will live together? Not my child!" Mrs. Jackson affirmed.

"They'll have to deal with who's cooking dinner tonight? Yuck, your work boots stink! Why is there hair in the shower? Who didn't take out the trash? Real life. It will help them both mature."

"Just like they're married?"

"Yes. It will wake them up to the reality of life. I know her father will pay the rent. They will have to repay him and they will have to pay the utilities and their own expenses. A taste of real life. Any other concerns Mrs. Jackson?"

"So Jacob's going to acupuncture school too?"

"No, he wants to open up a car repair shop on the rez. The treaty between the Quileute and the county is a little tricky but I believe he'll be able to open the business. I'm researching the clauses and I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm a contract attorney. I came here initially to help Kolohe with the legal issues concerning the farm."

'Oh', she silently nodded. Tokar could see she was thinking he wasn't just a dumb construction worker after all. "So they're gonna play house in Seattle with her parents blessing?"

"It's better for her parents to know where she is and having Jacob there to make sure she's safe."

.

"So my mom and Tokar had a chat? And Tokar implied you became an adult at 15? I thought that was for pack members only?" Mari asked making sure she had her information correct again.

"No, that's not it. At home on the homeland 15 is a big deal. The pack boys go off for 2 years of training. The 17 year olds come back. And that's when you get to decide where you want to live and with whom. You get some autonomy. Travis came to live with us when he was 15. I'd finished traveling when I was 15 and came here. I was granted adult hood, so to speak when I was 16 because of what I'd been thru. Just 1 yr. early. You start life training at 15 and become an adult at 17. But your mom was talking with Tokar to break you and Kolohe up. But technically you're not even together." I let Mari know what was really happening.

"So you and Jacob are moving to Seattle to go to school together?"

"Not together. I'm going to acupuncture school, dad suggested it. And it makes sense I'm a healer. I can work at the Pain Center in Port Angeles maybe 2 or 3 days a week and bring in some money. Jacob will be taking business and accounting classes in community college while working at a car dealership or a tire store seeing how a business is run so he gets some experience so he'll know how to run a business when he comes back here. Seth plays pack leader with Sam as his mentor if he needs help. We won't be that far way if the shit and fan hit." Pretty much perfect.

"My mom doesn't get it," Mari said as she realized that maybe the Kai had a few more centuries to come up with guidelines for their kids verses her human parents.

"_Well duh!_ So the next kids day out is next Saturday. Do you want me to ask your mom if you can come?" I asked knowing Kolohe wanted her to come. And a happy brother was a happy brother.

"Really you'd do that?" she brightened. Spending the day with Kolohe.

"Yeah, I like Kolohe when he's happy. If you came to the rez for the day, you'd make him happy and so . . ."

"If you ask my mom she'll ask about the 15 year old thing?" Mari warned.

"Fine, I'll answer all of her questions." I'll do anything . . . well mostly anything for Kolohe.

.

.

.

"All day at the rez . . . with you Leilei? We'll see. So . . . your Uncle Tokar says you're going to acupuncture school in Seattle?"

"Yes ma'am." Well that didn't take long. Bang Zoom Outta here.

"And you'll be living with Jacob in Seattle at the same time?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And your parents approve of that?" She said with a disappointed tone in her voice. Mari looked at me trying not to smile too much.

"Yes ma'am. My dad wants to be sure I'll be safe. How safe will I be with a 6'8" Quileute tribal chief with me?" Ok, that was the 'he's there to protect me part'. Now for the other part. The practical part, "I'm not old enough to be able to sign a lease or get utilities without a cosigner so I'd rather have someone I know to be there with me. He'll be going to community college and so it will be great."

"You're not afraid of being with Jacob in Seattle?"

Oh please lady. If you only knew . . . "My father is a karate instructor. I could handle Jacob if it came to that. I have phone numbers of some relatives that I could call in case of emergency. But I don't think I'll need them."

"I'd love to meet your parents," Mrs. Jackson said.

Oh no you wouldn't. My parents would scare the crap out of you. Did you forget they got both of us tattooed? "They are coming here for a visit in June, I think. Mom said something about dad having meeting in Las Vegas then."

"Las Vegas?" Mari perked up. "Have you ever been there?"

"Nope. I think it's one dad's karate meetings. Mom has been talking about taking us this year and then she'll be heading back to Tahiti so Yutan can get tattooed." And right on cue Mrs. Jackson just rolled her eyes. Do I mention he just got his ears pierced? No. Not right now I guess.

.

.

.

"Why did you do that Aunt Rosalie? What!" Nessie screamed as she walked back into the house. "Aunt Rosalie what did you do?"

"What pumpkin? What are you talking about?" Rosalie said not understanding why Nessie was upset.

"Leilei was outside at the end of the driveway and now she's not there? What did you do?"

"I didn't to do anything really Nessie. I promise . . ." Rosalie protested.

"What's the problem?" Edward asked almost flying in to see why Nessie was upset.

"Leilei isn't allowed to come here alone anymore. She has to have at least two pack members with her to protect her from you," she said looking at her Aunt Rosalie. "She was here to talk with me and now she isn't there. She left. I should just die!"

"Call Leilei on the phone and see if she'll come back," Edward said hoping to calm Nessie down. "Rosalie!" Edward snarled turning his focus to her.

"Step back Edward," Emmett snarled back.

"Down both of you," Jasper said.

"We said it and we meant it," Alice chimed in separating the feuding couples.

"What now?' Esme asked. "Nessie is upstairs crying and all I hear is snarling down here. One of you start and explain it to me . . . Edward."

"Leilei isn't allowed here in the house unless there are pack members with her since the Cheyenne incident." He punctuated his little speech with an eye roll at Rosalie. "So Leilei and Nessie have been meeting at the end of the driveway to talk."

"But Seth still lives here?" Alice said.

"He's a pack member and he's sure we won't kill him. The Kai don't trust any of their imprints here alone, so Nessie and Leilei have been meeting when Leilei has backup. And tonight Rosalie walked down the driveway and she saw Leilei and then Leilei left," Edward finished.

"What happened young lady?" Esme called Rosalie out. "**All** the rest of you can leave now. Rosalie . . . What happened?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything. I walked down the driveway. I smelled them and then I saw her just back down the driveway. Get in her truck and drive away. I didn't say one thing. I swear. I don't even think she saw me."

"She didn't have to see you. She could smell you," Edward called from the family room.

"The only person to blame is yourself. You almost beheaded a Kai elder. You lost control and had to get pulled away from killing a handicapped human. Her death would have doomed us all," Esme said to her daughter. A lesson must be learned here.

"You what?" Nessie screamed from the family room as Edward let her go to her grandmother.

"Your Aunt Rosalie attacked Cheyenne," Esme said. "When she was here. Cheyenne admitted she'd seen someone like you and she and Tokar killed the baby. And your Aunt Rosalie almost killed her."

"Auntie Rosalie, tell me it's not true. Tell me it's not true!"

"Baby . . . Nessie . . . Honey!" Rosalie pleaded.

"Tell me the truth Auntie," then Nessie paused. There was no response. "You don't have to say anything. I can tell by the look on your face it happened. She's a handicapped Kai elder."

"Cheyenne said she and Tokar killed someone like you," Rosalie plead in her defense.

"When? A long time ago and in Hawaii. That was then, this is now." Then there was silence.

"Nessie . . . Honey?"

"What!" she screamed back at her aunt. "So the only other person you're gonna let in my life is Seth. Are you going to scare everyone else away too? Lock me up in the Puppy Palace with Seth and a high speed internet connection? Take me out like a once a year to buy any new clothes. I hate you! I hate you all!"

.

"It's what I told you before – she's acting like a teenager. And now she's mad. They all go through this. You just have to ride it out," Sue told Esme on the phone later.

"How long will it last?" Esme asked exasperated. This was her first time.

Why would time matter to you, Sue wondered? "Unknown. You'll know it's over when she starts talking to you again. And don't make a big deal about it. If you do, you'll start that argument all over again. Remember, you are the adult. Just let her come back into the family when she's ready. If you make a big deal about it, she won't forget about it. And she won't let you forgot about it either." Sue remembered both Leah and Seth.

"Oh my!"

"Time does heal all wounds. Good luck," Sue said before she hung up.

.

"What did Sue say?" Carlisle said.

"We've got a teenager with hurt feelings. Leilei is her only friend," Esme said not wanting to say she missed their quiet life.

"I thought we were finished with this," Carlisle said to calm his mate.

"We are not finished with this according to Sue. We won't be finished with this until Nessie has decided to forgive us for ruining her life. We didn't ruin her life? Did we?"

"Well, we expect her to act like all of our other kids who have had a human life. Nessie hasn't and she only knows what we teach her about life. There are so many things she doesn't know. And now she's learning about disappointment," Carlisle concluded.

.

.

.

"Hello, Esme?"

"It's not Esme," said the voice on my phone.

"_Oh Fuck me!_ What do you want Rosalie? _Now I need a new newer phone."_

"Why did you . . . Why did you leave?"

"Because,"

"Why?" she asked before I got to figure out how to say she was deemed to be a danger to us imprints and I wasn't ready to die just yet.

"_Damn! Are you really that stupid_? It was about a week ago when you almost killed an over 200 year old handicapped Kai elder when she told you her sister was killed by the thing inside her. You lost control. So Tokar said, 'no imprints at the Cullen house without protection just in case you lose your mind', again." Oops – my bad. I couldn't figure out a PC way to say you're so fucking dangerous he won't allow it.

"But Nessie and Esme are all upset."

"You should have thought about that before you decide to kill Cheyenne for something that happened, what? 200 years before you were even born."

"You shouldn't have brought her to our house!"

"Carlisle and Esme shouldn't have invited her! They are still my guardians." Then there was quiet. "Is there anything else . . . Rosalie?" Snap and Snap back!

Click.

_That's what I thought_.

.

"Carlisle, you invited Cheyenne here!" Rosalie raged.

"To find out any information about Nessie? Yes. The Kai have 2 historical records. 1 started at reconciliation about 1830 and their oral history which is everything before that. They have been around as long as our kind has. And they have knowledge about things that humans and we don't. Their medicine and their healing practices are astounding – intriguing," he explained himself.

"They aren't coming here any longer? Not even Leilei?"

"Just the imprints won't come here any longer. Tokar doesn't believe they are safe here since the incident. So no, Leilei isn't coming here any longer. Neither is Sue, Emily or Nona for that fact."

"Emily?" Rosalie asked shocked that he'd say that.

"Why? They aren't going to risk Emily or Randall's safety for a visit . . . here. We were going to take Leilei's advice and reach out to Sam, Old Quil and Billy. But that's on hold for now," he said watching Rosalie take a defeated posture. She did want to see the baby again. Maybe even hold him. "Don't bother Nessie please. She's . . . she's not happy with you at the moment. Just leave her alone."

"I didn't mean to . . ."

"But you did and now . . . We're all living in the aftermath."

"But I . . . I didn't mean."

"I understand your anger and your reaction but what you saw as the loss of the life of that baby. They saw as the loss of a sister and a friend and potentially their own tribe. I weep for everyone killed in violence but if the death of that 1 child could save and did save their lives, they have proven themselves correct."

"Carlisle," Rosalie tried to apologize, "I did over react but I'd do it again. What they did was barbaric."

"But what was done to that child, the mother, was wrong also. She didn't get pregnant by herself. 2 wrongs don't make a right but this is a teachable moment. We are learning that the Kai will do what they feel they need to do in any situation for their own protection."

"So . . . What now?"

"We decide do we keep our relationships with the packs in the hopes that when the Volturi come looking for us we will have allies or do we go on our way never to return here and run from the Volturi when they find us?"

"Only 2 options?" Rosalie said with a twinge of fear in her voice.

"The third is we go to Volterra to live," Carlisle said knowing that wasn't an option any of his family would agree to.

"They'd kill Nessie!"

"I'd want her to stay with Seth. The packs could protect her and as an imprint I wouldn't want to separate them."

"But wouldn't the Volturi still come after the packs?"

"Possibly. But our experiences with the Kai could be a cautionary tale for them. We could tell them why they don't know anything about the Far East."

"Would you tell them about Bishop?"

"No, never. But our change of heart and our arrival would be suspect."

"So what now?" Rosalie asked understanding the wider world that Carlisle was considering for his family.

"Let Nessie be Nessie. She'll come around in a while."

"She said she hates me!"

"She hates the fact she can't do what she wants. She wants to live like Leilei. But remember, we all had normal human childhoods. She didn't have that. So there is much she wants to do."

"But we've always tried to include her in our lives," Rosalie thinking that Nessie was being unappreciative of her life.

"Your lives. Your life. Not her own."

"I never meant . . ."

"None of us meant to hurt anyone but with kids you can't tell them what or how to feel. 230 years ago doesn't exist to her. Doing what Leilei does right now does matter."

.

.

.

"What are we gonna do? How are we getting home?" Mari asked closing in on panic. We were at the La Push educational center for Kids Day out. And now we were probably stuck here for the night. Bad weather.

"It looks like that won't happen until tomorrow," I answered her, trying to be calm. "You need to calm down. We've got about 70 kids here. Most of whom may not be able to get home tonight either. This doesn't have anything to do with Kolohe – this was is an act of God." This is Forks. And this was the weather. It had been sprinkling in the morning. That's pretty much normal. But about 10 am it started to pour. I knew the school was safe. The money from the wireless tower went to purchase a couple of electric generators for the school complex. There was enough diesel to run the refrigerators and some of the lights but not all of them at the same time. We'd be fine. Now to calm the teenager down. "Ok fine, if you're having a stroke. If you really really really need to get home, I'll have Jacob find Kolohe and he'll faze. You can climb on his back and he'll get you home. Then you'll have to explain how you got home alone. No car. And you'll have to explain why you smell like a wet dog."

"Ok! . . . Ok. I was just having a moment," Mari said after taking a deep breath. "I'm better now. What do we do?"

"You can use the land line over there and see if you can call your mom if now then . . ."

Mrs. Cortez said, "That may not work. We can't get home. There are some power lines that are knocked down. And it's starting to get dark out there." Then poof – it went dark. And then the emergency lights came on.

"It looks like the power is out," Mari said. I could hear the panic coming back in her voice.

"I'll get the generator started," Tokar said just as the emergency lights came on.

"Ok now what do we tell the kids?" Mrs. Cortez said.

"The truth. No need to lie." So I went into the cafeteria where the kids were playing some games in Quileute. So it began, "Ok, kids – attention please. You know it's been raining all day really hard. And so, some of the trees fell down on the power lines . . . So tonight you'll have to stay here. We'll try to call all of your parents and let them know you're all safe."

"What are we gonna do?" was the question that I heard most.

"Stay here and be calm. We'll eat dinner and play some games and go to sleep."

"I have to go home," Kimmy Stone said taking my hand. I knew she was scared. She was a 7 year old that seemed to be a little shaky and a little clingy. I knew if she got out of control she could take all of the other kids with her so. Bud nipping time. "Come here," I said to her. Mari . . . she didn't have an excuse. "It's ok to be scared. You can stay with me if you want." She nodded and I had a new friend for the duration. We had the kids break out the flashlights and the camping lanterns. We had the boys keep the lanterns lit by turning all of the cranks to keep them lit. We gave all the kids jobs to do – like picking stones out of the beans. We'd be making soup, posole for lunch tomorrow. The pack boys all came in and got flashlights and they headed back out to see what was what. They went off in groups of 6: 3 on motorbikes and 3 on four feet.

"_What are they doing?_" Mari asked me thru touch.

"_Being pack boys. Checking on everyone. Seeing who may need to come here to be more comfortable. Kolohe and I have been thru this before._ Iniki veterans – we know what to do," I said with a big smile watching the kids pick stones out of the black beans.

"What's for dinner?" Someone asked.

"Hot dogs and baked beans I think. Just like camping," I answered in response all happy and cheerful and CALM.

.

Knock knock

.

.

.

"Hello?" Esme asked answering the door.

"Yes, hello. I'm Mrs. Jackson, Mari's mother. Is Leilei here?" she asked standing at the front door slicker on umbrella in hand.

"Oh, please come in. No, I'm sorry Leilei isn't here," Esme answered letting the panicked woman into her house.

"When does she normally get back from one of those Kids day out things?"

"Oh, normally about 10 pm," Esme lied. "She and Jacob usually come back here together. What's wrong?"

"Mari went to the rez with her today. I've tried calling her and I can't reach her." As the mentally exhausted woman sat down.

"Carlisle!" Esme called. "Is there any emergency out on the rez? Mrs. Jackson is here looking for Leilei and Mari." She let her mate know that there was a 'human' in their house.

"Let me see if I can get Leilei on the phone," Carlisle said walking down stairs to join the ladies. "No, it's not going thru. Maybe the lines to the cell tower are down."

"Oh my God! What's going on out there? I'm heading out there right now!" Mrs. Jackson answered her own question.

"No. Not now. It's getting dark," Carlisle reasoned. "If there is a problem, it will be better to go in the morning when it's light."

"No! I'm going to go and get my baby." The human insisted.

"Let's go to the police station and see if they have any information," Carlisle reasoned hoping to slow her down at least. "We'll follow you there."

.

"Oh good Charlie. What's going on the on the rez?" Carlisle asked when they got to the police station.

"It looks like there are trees, phone and power lines down out there," Charlie said looking at a map that had a few push pins in it. "There are some lines down here in town too. I've been on the radio - short wave with Sam. They're waiting until it gets light to start assessments and repairs. But for now – don't try to go out there. It's dangerous."

"My daughter is out there!"

"Does she have some kind of medical condition or emergency that needs to be addressed?" Charlie asked getting ready to let Sam know about the emergency.

"No! She's with Leilei at the school helping the kids," Mrs. Jackson continued.

"You said she's with Leilei . . . So . . . She's how old?"

"17."

Charlie looked at her incredulously and then continued, "If they were at school then they are fine. It's the place they're supposed to go in case of emergency."

"I need to know that she's ok," Mrs. Jackson insisted.

"Emily . . . Emily are you there?" Charlie asked.

"I'm here," she answered from the rez.

"How are things out there?" Charlie asked wanting details.

"It's ok. It's not great. The boys are out checking to see if everyone is ok," Emily said not knowing who was with Charlie.

"The boys?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

Sam interjected quickly, "Jacob, Seth and a few others have dirt bikes. So they're out on the roads and paths where they can go and check on people."

"My daughter is at the school with Leilei. Are they alright?" Mrs. Jackson shouted loud enough to be heard.

"From what we can tell the kids at the school are fine. They have a generator there," Sam continued. "We'll be going out when it gets light to access the damage."

"Ok then I'll head out there about 10 AM tomorrow if it isn't raining too hard," Charlie started to wrap up the call.

"Fine," Sam answered. "Head to the school when you come out here. I'll try to get there too." And they signed off.

"So what now?" Mrs. Jackson asked. Apparently she didn't get it.

"Go home Mrs. Jackson. Tomorrow about 10am or so I'll be heading out there and see what's what," Charlie said in his best police man voice.

"I'm going too. My husband and I are going with you," she stated with confidence.

"Fine. Do you and your husband have a truck? It might be rough out there," Charlie asked.

"Rough?" she snapped back at Charlie. What was happening out there on the rez?

"He means the roads may not be clear and clean of debris," Carlisle interjected correctly.

"So there isn't anything more to do tonight. Mrs. Jackson – go home and get some rest," Charlie escorted her outside to her car.

"What does she know?" he asked when he got back into his office as Carlisle and Esme were leaving.

"Nothing. She's Mari's mother," Esme answered.

"Mari?"

"The girl from the soccer field. Kolohe's imprint," Carlisle reminded him.

"Got it thanks." Charlie knew not to tell her anything.

.

.

.

About 5 more families came to the school. We ate grilled hotdogs and baked beans for dinner and we broke into the Oreos for desert. After we finished eating, Tokar put 4 of the Coleman lanterns in a circle in the middle of the cafeteria and stood in one corner of the room. After a few minutes he began to beat a drum. Kolohe and I moved into the circle of the light and began a hula to tell one of the 'Maui the War God' stories. The kids thought it was great. Some of them even joined in on the fun. When we finished, Sue Clearwater, as the Quileute historian and storyteller, sat in the fake firelight and told 2 Quileute stories. Then it was time for bed. Everyone who wanted to sleep in the auditorium could do so, most of the families did. It wasn't too bad sitting up on the seats with blankets and a few pillows.

Kimmy was with me and the blanket I got out of my car. Some of the school boys slept on the gym mats in the gym like they were camping. The pack brothers made rounds to be sure that we and everyone that stayed in their houses were fine. They got me up to help with a meeting between midnight and 2 am where everyone was told what they knew about the rez and the situation. When the meeting was over Kolohe came and told me that my birthday present was in the china box outside cooking. Jacob's pack brought me a pig to celebrate my 17th birthday. But now the pig would be posole for lunch on Sunday. Yummy.

.

.

.

Jamie and I took the lead on the cooking duties and we decided to make pancakes and hash brown and scrambled eggs burritos for breakfast. Coffee and we'd let the kids drink the milk.

After breakfast we were outside playing games. The boys had the basketballs and we girls were jumping rope. Then we heard noises. "Who's that?" I said stopping, watching the boys move out of the way. "It looks like Chief Swan," I remembered to say. Usually it's just Charlie.

"Oh my god. It looks like my folks," Mari said aloud watching her father try to stop the truck before her mother jumped out.

"Come back here and take it like a Momoa. Is she gonna make it a scene?" I asked watching Mari get embarrassed by what she thought would happen.

"Yes! Help me lord."

"Mari! Mari! Are you ok?" Mrs. Jackson said out of the truck window even before Mr. Jackson parked the car.

"Hi mom. I'm fine. I'm really fine," Mari said smiling. I told her to keep her mother calm. And it looks like that wasn't gonna happen.

"What happened out here?" Mr. Jackson asked aloud wanting to see someone who looked older than our semi perpetual 23 year old looking guys.

"Well after the power went out we just acted like it was camp. We fired up the generator. They boys went out to see who needed help and helped them get here," I answered Mr. Jackson.

"We had hotdogs and beans for dinner." My little shadow Kimmy said. "And pancakes for breakfast." She cooed. She liked sweets.

"So everyone is fine?" Mrs. Jackson asked in between hugging Mari and looking around at us for an adult I guess.

"Yup."

"Mari, Leilei, get your things. We'll take you home too," she offered.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson but I'm staying."

"What?" Mrs. squeaked.

Like I'd leave my people. We hadn't even had lunch yet. "Dr. Cullen will sign a note for me, no problem. I'm staying."

"Why?"

"I'm needed here. I'm helping to cook for everyone. We're having soup and sandwiches for lunch. Would you like to stay for lunch? There's plenty," I offered.

"What now?" Mari asked this time. There was another noise. Very loud. The ground was rumbling.

Charlie answered this time. "The electrical repair team I'm hoping." 3 big trucks pulled into the parking lot.

"Is this the Quileute tribal school complex?" Some guy asked out of the first trucks' window.

"This is the place," Sam answered him coming where he could be seen. "They need a place to HQ. This is the place. When's lunch Leilei?"

"About an hour," I started to say but I got drowned out by the sound of roaring. Then it got even louder.

"What?" Kimmy asked sounding scarred. She came back to me almost hiding a bit, covering her ears.

"Don't be scarried," I cooed to Kimmy. "It's just Chief Black and some of his friends on motor bikes."

"Hey Boo! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." Jacob said taking off his helmet. Like he needed one. He was the 'leaders' of one of the groups of 3 guys that went out on dirt bikes.

"Hey you! How's your dad?" First things first.

"Fine. Old Quil came over last night. His retaining wall is going to need some work. They'll be here for lunch in a while," he said looking at who was there. "_Is Sue still here?"_

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," Kolohe said getting off the bike with a wink to Mari. "We'll go by and look at it after lunch. I think Takeda should look at it."

"We should make a list of projects to be considered," Jacob continued.

"Do that outside – over there." I pointed at the picnic table, "You guys are covered with mud _and yup Sue is here_."

Kolohe feigned outrage, "You're gonna feed us outside?"

"I'll check for dog bowls," I snapped back.

Mrs. Jackson decided to try to out me, "So, you're staying after lunch Leilei?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered again.

"Kolohe," she turned to him to see what he'd say, "You're ok with that? Leilei staying here overnight again?"

As I was listening to Kolohe and Mrs. Jackson, Kimmy and I headed across the parking lot. She saw her parents arrive. "If Leilei misses 1 day of school the world won't come to an end. I'm sure Dr. Cullen will agree it's ok."

"School's cancelled in Forks for Monday at least. There's some damage to some of the trees around town. Some of our power lines are down in town too. Ok, we'll stay for lunch then head back to town. If that's ok?" Charlie asked as he walked into the cafeteria to chat with people and get ready for lunch. We had my New Mexican posole made with my roasted pig birthday present with corn chips on the side and grilled cheese sandwiches for the kids that wanted them. Yummy indeed.

.

.

.

"So I didn't think you'd come over here again," Esme asked me letting me in their house.

"Well, Kolohe and Tokar are still on the rez helping with the repairs and since you said the girls were out shopping – I 'm sure they would say it was ok. Especially since Mrs. Jackson came here. What did she want?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen where she had a cup of tea for me.

"Oh she just wanted to know if you were home. When I said no, she flamed out."

"Flamed out? Oh! She freaked out." Esme misspoke I guessed. Nona did that too. Every once in a while. "Well between you and me so did Mari – but just for a moment. I told her if she needed to get home she ride Kolohe and explain to her mother why she smelled like a wet dog covered with mud when she got there."

"And she didn't go for that! Tell me all the highlights just in case I run into her again," she asked smiling. I guess the mental image was funny.

"Ok, Tokar decided to entertain the kids by telling stories. Kolohe and I hula danced to his story. Then Sue told Quileute stories. We slept in the auditorium in the seats. The boys went out on the dirt bikes to access the damage."

"I guess the repair teams didn't have much to do when they got there? Just repair the wires."

"No. The boys won't do much of the tree removal until the wires were back up and the larger trees are removed."

"Why not?"

"They can't. How would they explain how they did it? If they removed a large tree they would have to explain how they did it. We have a small bobcat tractor kinda thing at the farm but if we couldn't get it to the rez. So they just made sure everyone was ok. Then they made sure that the roads were secure. They cut the trees that they could with chainsaws and the like and then they just waited."

"So you just need a note for school?" She said writing me an excuse for my 1 day of missing school. Monday school was closed. So I just missed Tuesday.

"Yes please."

"Here you go. Come back and visit soon," she said handing me the note for school.

"Here – this is for you," I said handing her the memory card for a picture frame. "While I was out there I went to see Emily and . . ."

"He's so cute. How big is he now?"

"Like 12 lbs., I think. Emily said to please knit him a sweater in 2T size so he'll be able to wear it for longer than a week. He's filling out."

"Bigger, so he can grow into it. I'll think about something with little paw prints on it."

"Perfect. Thanks." A breathless hug and I'm on my way.

.

.

.

We waited until they got home and got in the house. "10 minutes – just 10 minutes," Tokar said. "Then we go and see them . . . again. This was just stupid," he spat in disgust again. He'd see Cheyenne off to Hawaii when the meeting was over. She needed to be safe.

Carlisle opened the door and welcomed us in, "Good evening. Please come in."

"Exactly what was said?" Tokar asked even before we got into the dining room.

"Why? Nothing happened?" Alice interjected.

"In Vancouver? Really? You called me, Alice. You've never done that before. I didn't recognize the phone number or the guy on the phone. What's going on?" Kolohe snapped.

Emmett said, "Something happened in Vancouver? You said you were going to the Mall of America."

"No, we didn't go to the Mall of America. We went shopping in Vancouver and ended up at the shop where Leilei said she bought the sweaters for Jacob," Bella answered.

"Didn't I . . . What am I saying? She doesn't listen to me! They don't listen to me." I finished in Quileute while rolling my eyes at Alice again. "Go on."

"You told Alice not to go there?" Tokar asked in English to confirm.

"I believe I said something along the line of, 'You wouldn't make it out of there alive'. And, 'It was a Pack neighborhood'."

"But we did . . . So there isn't a problem," Rosalie snapped back. The girls left to go shopping before the storm hit. And ended up staying away 1 extra day. Rosalie wouldn't let them drive the car back over the roads until they were cleared of rubble.

"Exactly what was said? What happened?" Carlisle demanded. "Is there an emergency Tokar?"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here."

"We just went there to pick up a package," Alice started. "Yeah, it did smell like pack members but we knew that. Then they locked the door when we were inside. Some guy asked us why we were there. I said I was there to pick up a package that I knew was waiting for me."

"Then they all started to laugh," Bella said.

"I said, 'Let's go'. I wanted to head to the door. But they kept laughing. We went back to back to back and saw that we were surrounded. 'We're only here to pick up a package – we didn't want any trouble,' I said," Rosalie relayed calmly.

"Then the lead guy says we found it anyway. Trouble," Alice added. "Then I said, 'Let us just leave'."

"Why would we do that? You all just walked in here," another guy said.

" 'You will turn and let us leave this place', I said to them," Bella stated. "Then they said, 'That doesn't work on us. So what do we do with you? I'm thinking an old fashioned vampire burn,' is what they said back to us. 'Yeah!' The rest of them chimed in. 'When you were human if you ever were, you were probably pretty, but I bet you'll burn red or blue because your eyes aren't red'."

"Then I said, 'Our guys wouldn't act like this. If they say we're OK with you let us go?' " Alice seemed really happy that she thought that up. "They seemed to kinda like that idea and asked who we knew and the first person that I thought of was Leilei. We called you but you didn't answer. Then we called Kolohe."

"Did you use my whole name or just Leilei?"

"Leilei Honshiro," Bella chirped like she was happy about it.

"Oh Holy Fucking Shit!" I snapped aloud in English. No 'Oops Esme!' or 'No! I'm sorry about that,' either.

"Leilei you've been outted!" Kolohe said in Quileute.

"_I heard_," I sent as Kolohe and Tokar touched me so we could all talk unheard by anyone else in that room.

Jacob asked, "_How much trouble this time?_"

"_Big trouble!"_ Tokar said. "_3 female fashion forward vampires go shopping in Vancouver BC in a pack neighborhood and claimed they 'know' of some of our kind. They'll think we're being held as hostages_."

"_Fucking wonderful!"_ Kolohe spat in disgust. "So when do they get here?" He said aloud in Quileute.

"_About 48 hours from first contact," _Tokar sent. "_That would be my guess_."

"_So we've got 24 hours before,"_ Jacob sent.

"_Sit and fan hit,"_ Kolohe sent.

"They are not gonna be happy until I'm dead," I said aloud in Quileute.

"_Leilei don't say that. I think Carlisle speaks Quileute," _Jacob sent allowing Tokar and Kolohe to hear.

"_Good! I'm not staying for the family meeting_," I sent.

"No, you aren't," Tokar said in Quileute. "_I want you armed at all times from now on_," Tokar finished in the link.

"_They're not gonna let me take my crossbow to gym class,"_ I snapped back.

"_We'll work something out," _Tokar said with a wink.

"_What?"_ I asked when Jacob gave me a little squeeze.

"_Handle things,"_ he sent_. "I've got to go talk with Paul, Sam and Seth. And then get to Eric first_." Then he turned and said, "Goodnight all." And he left.

"Where's he going?" Bella asked as I was texting Nessie, 'Defcon IV. Details to follow.'

Tokar said, "He's going to a meeting about a meeting."

Kolohe answered me, "Ok, Leilei you're on."

Rosalie asked, "What's the problem? You're acting like there's something wrong."

"There are so many things that are wrong right now it's not even funny. What else happened?" Tokar repeated. "And don't leave out any details."

"We told you everything. Why are you acting like this?" Alice snapped back at him.

"Because there is a problem. A big one. You outted me," I interrupted. They were so fucking clueless.

"You told people, some pack members who faze into God knows what, that you have 'pets that are like them'. And then gave them my sisters' name," Kolohe said with deadly calm and precision.

"And I think they are on their way here to rescue us . . . from you." Tokar said slowly so she could understand.

"So call them and tell them not to come here," Rosalie snapped back.

"Oh my God! Really? Hello . . . Hello Claire?" I mimed holding a phone to my ear. "Hi! I'd like to talk with the leader of the guys. You know the guys, the ones that came into the store the other day – when those girls were there. You remember them the Fashion Forward 3? Right? Sure, just to tell him not to come here. Nothing to see here. We're all fine. Ok? Right? Bye!"

"Didn't you tell them who you were when you went there?" Bella wanted to be sure she didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh Hell No!" Wrong again bitch! "When Sue and I went there I called her mom and she called me Lei. I paid in Canadian dollars. I took some of their business cards and gave them my Hotmail email address. They didn't know any details about me until you told them my name."

Alice shook her head no. "They can't get from your name to you."

"Did you ever Google yourself?" I answered her head shake with the truth. The fire had been reported in the newspaper so of course it made Google.

Jasper went into his pocket for his phone. Seconds later he asked, "What can we do?"

Tokar snapped back, "Who is we? Haven't you done enough? We don't know who these people are, how numerous they are and whether or not they will listen to reason. And God help you all if they get to the Makah first. I'm sure Kolohe or Leilei told you that not all of our meetings with others of our 'kind' as you call us were or are friendly. We don't bother them and they don't bother us. So no, we don't out each other."

"Leilei," Esme interjected, "You should stay here to be safe."

"They are coming here to look for vampires holding human hostages and the pack members that don't have the balls to rescue them and you want me to move in here for my safety. They fingered me," I pointed to her daughters. "They pointed this danger directly at me."

"Well if you'd gone shopping with me in LA . . . This wouldn't have happened."

And there it was. Kolohe took out his wallet and handed me a $5.00 bill. "I bet Kolohe that you'd blame me for all of this. Thanks." I taunted Alice for her predictability.

"Well . . ." she started on her defense.

"Well what? I told you not to go there. I remember saying 'Pack neighborhood!' You didn't listen. So what? What?"

Tokar said, "We should go now. We have things to prepare. Good night."

.

"What we're they saying?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"None of it was good. Leilei said she believes you want her dead. They don't understand why we're causing problems for them. First, Cheyenne and now this. Why there? Why now? You see why they think it's intentional," Carlisle responded.

"Where's Nessie?" Bella asked now that she'd had time to think.

"I'm right here. Leilei said I should move into the house while the emergency is on. An attack on the Puppy Palace is the too easy the forest."

"Take my room honey," Esme called to her.

Bella asked, "What did she tell you?"

"Everything. I hollered that at her last time because she didn't tell me what happened with Cheyenne. She told the rest of the imprints but not me. She apologized. And she texted me that we were at Defcon IV and told me to move into the house. She thinks you went there just to cause trouble. The next time we go on vacation we should go to Volterra."

"Young lady!"

"Sorry Dad but it's true."

"Go upstairs now!" Edward demanded of his daughter. Then he asked, "What do we do?"

"No hunting locally. We'll drive out of the area. We stay near the house," Carlisle detailed the newest reality.

"I don't want you going to work," Esme said.

"I have to . . . it's my job. They won't do anything in broad daylight. Witnesses."

"We're sitting ducks," Rosalie concluded.

"Didn't you think about what might happen?" Jasper asked aloud not wanting to look at his wife.

"I know it's going to be fine. It's all going to be fine," Alice said in her defense.

"How can you see what isn't settled?" Edward asked.

"Trust me," Alice said. "It will all end up fine. I've seen us in the future all fine."

"We aren't leaving," Carlisle said, "This is our home. We will fight to keep it."

"But . . . but . . . Carlisle," Rosalie asked.

"But nothing. The Quileute don't come here on our property and disrespect us. Our Alaskan family hasn't told us of any problems. But it seems we cause problems for them."

"We should call Charlie," Bella said.

"No," Carlisle said.

"Don't tell Charlie? Why not?" Esme asked.

"Tell Charlie that there's a group of pack members heading here for Armageddon against the Quileute and the Kai from Canada? We don't know what they are or when they'll get here. Hasn't the man been thru enough?" Carlisle asked his family.

"We should have Charlie move in with us," Bella said.

"He smells like us. They may decide . . ." Alice supported her sister.

"They may decide that he knows us. My nurses smell like me too," Carlisle said calming his family. "Lots of people in this town smell like us. Some of our hand me downs have made it back from Port Angeles."

"So everyone in town is a target?" Esme asked not wanting that to be true.

"No, they will look for the 3 Fashion Forward Females without heart beats. And everyone else will probably be ignored. We hope," Carlisle said.

"But everyone in town knows who those women are. And they will point them this way," Emmett said knowing he'd be on watch from now on.

Jasper said, "It won't come head on. Not straight up the driveway. They will divide and conquer."

Emmett said, "You should tell that to Tokar."

Carlisle said, "He's been a war chief and a pack leader for least 200 years that we know of. There's no telling how many battles he's fought and won."

Jasper finished the conversation with, "At what cost?"

.

Ring . . . Ring

"It's Rosalie . . ." I said looking at my phone. I definitely need a new new newer phone.

Tokar said, "Answer it. And you don't have to be nice," he said grinning knowing I wasn't going to be nice to her anyway.

"What?" I snapped.

"What? What!" she responded.

"What do you want Rosalie? As far as I know you've never called me."

"What did Tokar mean by 'God help you if they get to the Makah first?'"

"Well how can I put this? There are nine of you and Seth. And how many Makah pack members are there? And how many pack members are there in the Vancouver pack?"

"Well, we saw 6 maybe 7?"

"I didn't ask how many you saw. I asked now many are there total in their pack? Well, you see you've opened a can of whoop ass without knowing how big that can is."

"But if they come here, you'll . . ."

"I'll, we'll what? You don't hold a treaty with the Kai people. Carlisle and my dad had, **had** an agreement. And that was over when I left in December. They are coming here to find out why we haven't killed all of you. And if we can't get to them first and talk them out of it, they may get together with the Makah and 30 against 10 aren't even odds."

"But!"

"But nothing! You could have had that stuff shipped to your house. Or to a hotel in the city where you had a room for the night. To Seth at Sue's house. To Charlie's house. To the hospital but no you decided to Charlie Angel yourselves into a pack hood and punk them on their own turf. And now you want to be able to blow a dog whistle when you're in trouble to have Jacob or Sam's pack to come and save your asses when I told Alice Not to Go There. Really?"

"Well . . . Alice said we're going to be fine."

"You're going to be fine. **You're going to be fine!** She can't see me or Jacob or Seth or Nessie. But she knows **you're going to be fine**. Isn't that special! Then what are you so worried about? Why call me? Oh, you're bragging. You're going to be fine and we're in danger. Thanks. We knew that already."

Then there was silence.

Then there wasn't.

"Anything else Rosalie?" Then I hung up before she could say anything else. Bitch.

.

.

We watched. It's what we do. There were a few weird smells but nothing that couldn't be explained. We started in on the rebuild of the farm house. Then it happened on that day that the electrical and plumbing inspection happened. I came home from school. Kolohe's stuff was where it should be. Everything looks fine but I didn't see him.

"_Jacob? Is Kolohe there?"_

"_Nope! Why?_"

"_I don't see him."_

"_We're on our way there stay safe!"_

So I head into the kitchen to check the answering machine. The farm had its own phone. It was just regular stuff. No mail on the counter, problem! We had a PO Box in Forks and a private mailbox in Port Angeles. Other things we had delivered to the Black family on the rez – easy peesie. No dishes in the sink and the dishwasher hadn't been turned on. Big T trouble. So I pulled the Chicken Cacciatore out of the freezer, OK 4 pans, and pull out my phone and called Jacob. His voice mail picked up so I tell it, I'm heading to the store for garlic bread. Bring the boys and we'll start planning for the drywall installation tonight. I should be back in an hour. One last look around – it all too neat. Back in my truck I'm outta here.

From the parking lot of the grocery store I called Esme, "They're here."

"Are you sure?"

"I went home after school and it looks and smells deserted."

"Come here to be safe," Esme sounded worried. Thanks for that.

"I can't and I won't do that. _Abandon Kolohe, that'll never happen_. Seth and Nessie can stay on the rez until this is over."

"Call me when you can," Esme offered.

"I will . . ." I lied.

.

"Mari! Hi! Is Kolohe with you?"

"No, is there something wrong?"

"Go outside of your house in the back yard and say, 'Vancouver thing'."

"What happens if you're wrong?"

"Then it's a false alarm. If not then you may have saved his life. Yeah, I know we're being dangerous – go do it."

.

"Is Chief Swan here?"

"He'll be in about 10 minutes. Are you gonna wait?" Some new officer asked me.

"Yes please. Thanks," I said all nicely and politely.

"Sit down," Charlie says. "What now?" He snapped after the door closed. More trouble caused by the Kai. Or at least that was the story we knew he heard from Alice. Probably.

"The Vancouver thing is going down. Don't come to the farm until we give the all clear. We didn't start this but we're gonna finish it." I delivered my message, I was done.

"Will you need the ambulance?"

"I hope not. I just wanted to warn you."

"Is it always their fault?" he asked as I got up to leave.

"Yes. Because what they are is unnatural. Go to their house and listen some time. When you make your next visit to the farm stop and listen. You'll hear what I'm talking about."

"What will I hear?"

"With them, nothing. No birds, frogs or bugs. Everything that is alive is afraid of them. We don't let them beyond the kitchen on the farm because the animals are afraid of them and try to run away. The animals perceive the boys as being human, but not the Cullens. Goodnight Chief Swan," I said with the door open so he couldn't say anything else.

I put on my moccasins, the ones with the knives in them. Drop the 45 automatic in my jacket pocket and head back to the farm. It's all just like I left it, so I hit the intercom button, "Kolohe are you here? I'm starting dinner." Then my head to the yurt to put my stuff down and then I smell 'Polo' and not the Jacob, 'English Leather' smell.

"Hey! What the fuck!" We both said. Someone tried to grab me and I, with my years of practice and skill, easily hit the knee sweet spot and dropped him like a sack of potatoes. Knife out of my moccasins, thank you Kolohe, and it was at his throat as I choked off his breath. "Make another move, another sound and I'll finish you! Hurts . . . don't it!"

"_Leilei? What?"_

"_I'm fine and I've got one."_

"_Babe?"_

"_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I know you love me stay safe. I've got a shield_. We're going outside. Nod if you understand and drop my panties you freak." Ewwwww! Gross! "Give me your phone." He shook his head no. "Wrong answer." So I drive my toes into his calf muscle. Then he nodded. "Call your boss, whoever it is who has Kolohe or I'll start cutting. Don't think I won't."

"Hello? Hello! Who is this?"

"Never mind that. Is Kolohe all right? I want to hear his voice," I asked his captor.

"Say something."

"Something!" Kolohe snapped.

"I'm in back of the house. Near the construction site. Bring Kolohe out here were I can see him and we'll talk," I snapped in the phone.

"And if we don't?"

"How do you think I know this phone number? Magic?"

"Craig!" Someone swore.

Kolohe was wearing the flex cuffs like the police use, like those would hold him. They were scared, I could tell. They held him in front – using him as a shield. I made Craig hop on 1 foot when I got cleared the shower and the yurt, he knelt the mud. "Good boy."

"Tell your wife to let him go," the guy holding Kolohe by the arm said.

"That's my sister not my wife. You better hope he didn't piss her off. She's an animal," Kolohe chuckled.

"Let him go and I'll release your brother," the same guy said to me.

"No fucking way! This asshole was beating off in my underwear. I'm owed restitution."

"OOOOhh! That's too bad for him," Kolohe said starting to laugh. "When you shoot him in the head Lei do it in the woods. Human blood scares the chickens." Then one of the guys hit Kolohe for mouthing off. And Kolohe didn't move.

"I said let Kolohe go." I pulled the 45 out of my pocket. "You will let him go, Now!" I demanded.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't shoot . . ."

Then one shot landed right next to Craig, my hostage. He jumped while on his knees.

"She has a very very bad temper. I don't know how her fiancé puts up with her," Kolohe said smiling. Then everything changed.

Then everyone saw the big wolf walk out from around the barn. Then he fazed and said, "Because she's my imprint and I love her. Hey boo!" Jacob finished all tall, brown and naked.

"Shit!" Craig swore.

"Release Kolohe. I will only say that once," Jacob said in his best pack leader voice. While he was speaking Jamie, Cody, Quil, Embry, Tokar, Ray, Stephen, Bruce, Paul, Simon and Takeda moved from the shadows to where they could be seen, on all fours and ready for action.

Tokar said after fazing, "You are outnumbered here and outmatched. This is not your homeland. We believe we understand why you are here; this is not making the situation better. Release Kolohe, my pack brother on the land that he owns and we will discuss this is like men. Resist and we will make widows of your wives." Kolohe's arm was released and he bit the flex cuff to release himself.

"Leilei," Tokar said, "Please, his offense against you will be settled." Their leader nodded and I let Craig get up and pull his pants up. Four more of the British Columbia boys were in town and came to the farm. They numbered 8 in all; we had them outnumbered of course.

"Why are you here? Why do this?" Tokar asked. The pack leaders made an agreement that depending on the situation one guy would appear to be reasonable and the other a hard ass. Tokar wanted to be the hard ass for every scenario.

"The three vamp bitches came into our area. They said they were 'shopping'. We do not allow them in our areas. When we asked why we shouldn't use them for kindling, they hinted at trouble if we did. Who wouldn't kill vampires on sight?"

Jacob said, "We wouldn't. The Quileute, my people and the family Cullen have a treaty. A non-aggression pact signed with the Cullen family only."

The British Columbia boys laughed out loud. "No! . . . Seriously?"

"**Seriously!** 150 years ago my great grandfather and the eldest member of the Cullen family signed a treaty. No hunting for humans in Forks at all. No hunting of any kind on the reservation. They feed on deer and other animals. If they abide by the treaty they could live here in Forks pretending to be humans from time to time. And they do," Jacob admitted to the strangers.

"So they came into our hood to shop when they have the whole world because . . ."

"We told them not to go shopping in your neighborhood. Leilei, my imprint went back to school shopping there. They liked the clothes she purchased for me and wanted to purchase more."

"That's fucking stupid. It's ridiculous."

Tokar said, "But, that's the truth. What Jacob said, that it is also the truth."

"So they came to our neighborhood . . . to shop?" Their leader repeated.

"Because that's what they spend a lot of their time doing. Shopping, for themselves and their mates. When they're finished they donate their clothes to the local thrift stores." Kolohe added.

"That's why the whole town stinks!" Someone said.

"Are you all staying for dinner? I asked walking down into the basement where they were having their meeting.

Tokar whispered, "Say yes. She's a wonderful cook."

"Yes, thank you Ms. Honshiro," their leader said.

The men talked and I cooked dinner. Veal parmesan or meatballs on grinder rolls. Polenta and Chicken Cacciatore, garlic bread, salad and tea. Before I called everyone to dinner I sent, "_I wanna talk to him_."

"_Leilei?"_

"_I need to scare the shit out of him."_

"Marcus?" Jacob asked. "Leilei would like to talk with Craig."

"Is she gonna kill me?" Craig asked. He was scared.

Jacob shrugged, "Probably. I'll be nearby to keep you alive."

I pointed inside the yurt. He moved, slowly. But he moved.

"Ms. Leilei?"

"That's Ms. Harkoni to you," I snapped.

"Yes ma'am."

"My mother is Hawaiian with at least for a 1,000 year history of being pack members and warriors. My father is Japanese and a samurai. His family has been pack members longer than my mothers' family. I am their only daughter. This is a picture of them together." I showed him one of the wedding pictures and, "And this is my dad." I showed him a picture of a snow leopard. He was shocked. I was glad. "Honor is very important to him and he teaches that to his students. He teaches humans and pack members karate. I understand why you were here and what you meant to do. You had to look through my drawers – fine. Expected. But never get caught doing anything that brings shame on yourself or anything but makes your pack leader apologize for you."

"Yes ma'am. Ms. Harkoni, I'd like to apologize . . ."

"There isn't anything that you can say or do to erase what you did. _What you were doing?_ You should know, you could be dead now. I was trained by my father and brought up in a house where he trained the pack members. Jacob and I live here. I will clean my house. You should consider doing the same."

"Yes ma'am . . . I will. Thank you."

"Leave now!"

"Yes ma'am." I let him leave and I cleaned the floor. And bagged my underwear. I would burn them. 20 minutes later I called dinner and he limped into dinner last.

Jacob asked, "_What happened to his knee?"_

"_I popped the kneecap out of place."_

"_Babe – I love you. Honey can you please? It will help with brotherly relations. Please?"_

"_Call Carlisle and have him pop it back into place. You know he'd love to make the connection. If he can't come, then I will."_

"_I love you."_

"_Just so you know I'm burning my underwear. All my underwear."_

About 10 minutes later Jacob went to Marcus and Craig and said a doctor was coming to look at his leg. 10 minutes after that heads snapped to attention as the bell at the farm stand rang.

"What do I smell?" Marcus asked he was getting a whiff of concentrated Cullen.

"Our pack doctor is Carlisle Cullen. The founder of the vampire coven that lives here. He's here to look at your leg."

Craig turn wide eyed and said, "No!" Then he tried to move. "OK, no one's going anywhere are they?"

"Leilei will leave since you'll have to take your pants off," Tokar said. "Other than that – no one's going anywhere."

"Good evening everyone," Carlisle said all cheerfully. But not smiling not showing any teeth. "What's wrong?"

"That's me. It's my knee," Craig said quietly.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Leilei kicked him," Tokar said.

"Leilei? Boots or moccasins?"

"Moccasins," I answered from the back porch while I was sitting on the washing machine.

"Your knee cap is in the wrong place," he said after touching his knee with the missing knee cap. "It will hurt putting it back in place. Leilei is surgical when she does these things. Don't break the table when I push this back in place. Hold him and inhale," Carlisle said moving human slow. There were others watching. He'd done things like this before but not for real strangers. And it popped back in. "Take it easy for few hours and let your body heal. I hope she didn't dislocate your shoulder."

"She did and it popped back in."

"Good. Take a hot bath and heal over a couple of days," Carlisle gave the advice.

Conner said, "You're the . . ."

Tokar finished before him, "Patriarch of the Cullen family . . . Yes."

"Yes," Carlisle repeated.

Conner asked . . . "Are all of you . . . So none of you ever? . . . No humans?"

"Yes. That is correct. See, my eyes are amber, not red," Carlisle showed his eyes without actually staring at anyone.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Connor continued.

"I'm a doctor because I want to help people. Earlier in my life I wronged many people. Now I know better and I serve humanity. By the way, Leilei please give this to Emily."

"It's so cute. She'll love it. Thank you." I was handed a little baby sweater. "A friend of mine has a baby boy. Esme, Carlisle's wife knits."

"Good night all," Carlisle said leaving hoping the Quileute were making nice with the Canadians.

"He's your Dr.? You people are . . ." Marcus started.

"He saved Leilei's life when she almost died. He's helped most of us at one time or another," Jacob relayed the truth to the visitors.

"No one's held here against their will?" Marcus continued.

"No, we wouldn't allow it," Paul said.

Tokar followed up with, "And neither would we."

Jacob added, "Carlisle and Esme they wouldn't allow that either."

"_Unless Alice wanted a new pair of jeans,"_ I sent to Jacob. Tokar raised an eyebrow at me. He knew something was up. "_I'm not going to school tomorrow. I'm going shopping."_

"_Deal._"

"When are you leaving?" I asked being the good pack leaders' squeeze. I'll feed them if it would help.

"Tomorrow. Why?" Marcus seemed to be put out for some reason.

"Breakfast. I'll make breakfast for you."

Conner said, "We are honored that you have offered, Ms. Honshiro. We have worn out our welcome. We shouldn't impose on you any longer."

"Cinnamon apple French toast with home cured ham?" Come on guys. Think with your stomachs like you guys all do.

Tokar said, "You'll kick yourself if you don't."

Eggs and hash browns were added along with toast, juice and coffee. And some local smoked salmon hash. Tokar told Jacob not to invite any of the girls just me. When we were finished they got in their cars and headed out. Sam confirmed that they left. The cars we told him about were seen headed north. I went shopping without Alice in Port Angeles for new underwear. Jacob looked really cute just holding my backpack.


	2. Are we ever going to become friends?

"What wrong?" Mari asked as we walked out of school one day in June. We'd actually made it to the end of the school year. Yeah!

I was looking around. "It's not bad," I told her. "I'm looking for someone. _I smell someone_ . . . There do you see her?"

"Who . . . Her?" Mari said looking around the parking lot.

"My mom! Come on!" I half dragged her to my mom who was standing near a car that I knew wasn't hers.

"Do look OK?" Mari asked as I dragged her across the parking lot.

"_Don't worry about that_. Mom! Mom! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"How would this be a surprise if I told you I was coming," she said giving me a big hug. She moved me out of the way. We were blocking traffic leaving the school.

"Mom! Mom . . . This is Mari Jackson." I knew each knew about the other. I'd told Mari about mom as my teacher. I let her think our mother/daughter relationship was like normal. It wasn't but then again I wasn't normal either. Mari knew that when she realized that I lived with Jacob and mom hadn't killed either of us.

"_My God she's beautiful._ Come here," mom said about Mari and that was followed by a big hug from mom. "_She's too good for your brother – You know that right?" _Mom sent to me. Like I didn't know that already.

"Hello Mrs. Honshiro. It's very nice to meet you in person," Mari managed to say while getting hugged almost to death.

"My God, she's a cute as a button," mom said aloud. "_Not everything was bad about you coming here."_

"You're here to see my grandmother aren't you?" Mari asked. That . . . was the most important issue to be discussed.

"Yes, _she's straight forward. I like that_. Can we stop by and see her?" Nona answered. "This whole thing won't take a minute. I promise." I knew she was lying but I'm her daughter and a new Seer sister. And this was important. Very important.

"Sure let's go." And off we went.

.

"What's gonna happen?" Mari asked as I drove to her house.

"I don't know. I've never been to one of these kind of meetings. You know this isn't a normal kinda thing."

"Who's the girl?" Mari asked unsure of what the answer will be.

"A student – like your gran. My mom trains girls what have 'powers'."

"My gran? She has powers."

"I guess so. It takes time to learn not to read other peoples minds and being able to function. That's why my parents kept me home instead letting me go to school. You have to learn to handle it or you just go crazy. That's why I don't touch people."

"What can my Gran do?" Mari asked all excitedly.

"I don't know. It's impolite to ask."

"You said crazy . . . I . . ."

Mari started somewhere. I wasn't sure where she was headed so I jumped the gun. "Yeah, I don't think Edward was a mind reader before he was turned. So yeah, I do think he's is insane."

.

"So what happens to me," Kaleki Delores Tanaka asked when we got into the Jackson house. She'd taken a seat in the family room after Mari let us in: mom, Akari and I.

"What should happen to you?" Nona asked in English. Then the conversation changed to Hawaiian Kai.

"You've lived your life without your family. The people that loved you most and missed you too." Nona paused. She'd rehearsed this but she was lost for words in seeing Kaleki in person. It brought back so many memories. Old friends' lost and new babies that she didn't know and never would know. The age that showed on her face. "Nina grew up without you. Your sisters' daughter needed you. And you . . ."

"I know . . . I'm . . ." Grandma Tanaka stuttered.

"It's fine. Nina married a pack member and lives in New Zealand on the South Island. She has children and grandchildren now. We took care of her, but you knew that we would." We were family first and foremost.

"What is my punishment? . . . I know what I did . . . My God! Simons' family the Aoki. The pain I've put them thru . . ." she began to weep for the friends she knew she'd never see again. At least in this life.

"You have been forgiven. Kaleki! You have been forgiven . . ." Nona repeated. She wasn't sure if she was getting thru to her. Nona motioned for Leilei to touch her to calm her. No need for her to have a heart attack after 60 years. "There isn't any punishment. You punished yourself by leaving . . . You are now and always will be our sister." Nona let those words settle in. "You are now and always will be our sister. We are family - Ohana. You know this." Then Kaleki and Nona hugged. Then Akari. Tutu ended up in Mari's arms.

"So when does your mother come home? I'd like to meet her Mari," Nona asked wiping her eyes.

"She'll be home soon I guess," Mari said wiping her eyes too. She didn't know what was said but she understood that this was important. "Is everything ok?"

"Yup – it's fine," Leilei nodded.

"Mari! MOM!" Grace Jackson called from the back door.

"Oh Mrs. Jackson – here let me help you," Leilei said moving to give the rest a few more seconds to get themselves together.

"Oh hello . . . Leilei?" Mrs. Jackson said sounding upset. Leilei was sure Mari would get in trouble for letting her in the house while she wasn't there but Nona was with then so maybe not.

"Mrs. Jackson, I'd like to present my mom, Mrs. Nona Harkoni." Now the fun can begin.

"Mrs. Jackson wonderful to meet you," Nona chimed in right on time.

"Oh hello! Mrs. Harkoni?" Mrs. Jackson said just about throwing her pocket book down to shake hands with Mrs. Harkoni.

"What?" Nona asked Mrs. Jackson paused for a moment.

"I didn't realize you. You're so tall!"

"I'm half Hawaiian – 6'4" barefoot," Nona said smiling. "This is Akari Sumi, a student of mine."

"Oh one of Leilei's childhood friends?"

"No, not really. She's studying huna, traditional Hawaiian religion and culture with me. We're just here for a little vacation. And we're just here for a little visit before we take Yutan to Tahiti. _She knows right Lei_?"

"_Oh boy! Does she!_ Has he decided on patterns yet?" Leilei asked aloud to keep the conversation going.

"The sea . . . Mr. Surfer likes the sea," Nona noted.

"Is he coming here to Forks?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Yes. He wants to see the farm and go camping out on the rez with the guys again. He said he had fun the last time. Lei – let's go."

"You're leaving?" Mari asked.

"Mari, honey we don't want to impose on you and your family any more. I just wanted to see your Tutu, your grandmother as soon as I got here. She's an old friend of mine, from Hawaii. Mrs. Jackson . . ."

"Oh, please call me Grace," she interjected.

"Grace . . . perfect." Kaleki meant Grace too. She named her daughter after herself. "Oh, by the way I did want to ask you since Leilei and Mari are such good friends if next weekend you'd allow my husband and I to take the girls to Las Vegas for the weekend. We'd leave on Thursday about noon and get back to Forks on Sunday evening."

"They'd miss a day of school?" she said.

"Vegas?" Mari whispered.

Maybe Kolohe didn't mention anything to her about it. "_Didn't want to get your hopes up_," I sent reaching for my mom's purse that was near Mari's hand.

Mom was in mother mode schmoozing, "My husband is a karate master. There's convention where he's a guest speaker. They've given us a suite in the host hotel. We've decided to bring all the kids, together for a weekend. Yes Leilei, Travis and Rehka are coming down from Yellowknife for a little vacation too!"

"Well . . . This weekend can we get together with your husband and the Cullens for dinner?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"_Oh God not that again. Dinner with the Cullens_," I sent. "_It's a constant topic_."

"Can I check with Esme and Carlisle and Billy and get back to you?" Mom said getting ready to head to the door.

"Billy?"

"Jacob's father! Chief Black. I wouldn't dream of having dinner party without him. He's family too. You **do** know what happened right?" Nona asked knowing they should know what happened. It was in the newspaper.

"Oh! Yes. That right," Mrs. Jackson lied. We could tell.

"Leilei give Mrs. Jackson my phone number. We'll all get together I promise. Good night. Aloha!" We left. "_She's a little tight isn't she?_" Mom sent giggling as she got back into the rented car.

"_That's up tight and yes she is. Esme told me she freaked out when we got stuck in the rez overnight in a storm._" Even Akari giggled when Nona relayed what I was telling her about Mrs. Jackson.

"Just over night in a storm. Oh well, Akari you're off duty for the next month," Nona said aloud when we got to the farm.

"That's great. I can't wait to see my folks," she said as we walked into the kitchen. It was as familiar as being home for her. We always lived a lot of our lives in the kitchen, cooking or eating.

"Are they still living in Portland?" I asked her as I offered her cookies. "Kim came in 2 days ago. He helped with some of the painting."

"You made him earn his keep?" Akari asked choosing oatmeal over ginger snaps.

"Well just a little. I'll get dinner started. The guys will be here soon. Just sit and keep me company."

"I've got to call Esme and chat about Grace and this dinner. They don't fake eating do they?" Nona asked as she was working on the dinner party part problem.

"I saw Carlisle bite a cookie once but fake an entire dinner . . . I don't know."

"We can have that discussion after we meet with your dad," Nona said still pondering the problem.

"Is he here?" I was a daddy's girl.

"Of course. He's been in contact with Tokar since you moved out. The Cullens are full of surprises aren't they?"

"Not surprises so much as total fuck ups," I said deciding on turkey for dinner.

.

"What the fuck?" Mari started with me. "Why didn't you tell me about Vegas?"

"Kolohe asked me not to," I snarked back at her. "He didn't want you to get your hopes up. And anyway it's better, parental unit to parental unit to ask if they ask. Rents tend to trust each other. The Cullens will be there for moral support too. Tokar and Sue will be invited to the dinner to help to get your parents to say yes." that quieted her down for a minute.

"So what's planned for Vegas?"

"Well, I've never been to a karate demo. I was too young before but now I get to be invited. Rehka will be invited too. She's Travis's fiancée."

"My mom might agree if we weren't missing school," she lamented.

"We're not missing anything important." Counterpoint. "We're almost seniors already."

"What happens in mom says I'll have to take Lori with me?"

"She won't say that. Karen maybe? Lori? – Not a chance." Counterpoint again.

"So are the any things planned or do we get to run around Vegas alone?" she giggled.

"That won't happen. We're too young to do anything in Vegas anyway," I giggled back. "Well I know mom planned a spa day mani pedi thing. And there will be some shopping or shop looking. We will have to attend some of the demos – Kolohe and Travis will be participation. So will dad but the rest of the time us girls will be with mom." Now it gets tough, "Mom wanted me to let you know that she's told us we can sleep publically if we want. Not just girls with girls."

"Ok I'll explain," the look on her face is perfect, AAAAAAAKKKK. OK. OK. "Rehka and Travis are a couple, so are Jacob and I. Mom and dad won't let us sleep paired in a hotel bedroom together." Ok I can see you're not getting it. "There will be, no having sex on vacation with the parental units in the same hotel suite. So, us kids can have a slumber party in the den of the hotel room if we want. You don't have to sleep in the den with us but you should know that that's what's planned."

"So you'll be sleeping with Jacob?"

Yup. "It will be Jacob and I on a couch with a blanket."

"So what do you wear to bed – sleep?"

"Shorts and a tee shirt with socks. My feet get cold. Alice bought me come fuck me negligées, I gave them back to her. Jacob wears shorts too." Oh, it's the naked thing. "We're not going to be naked with you especially since you're not comfortable with it. We all grew up with it. You're new to us and our family and our ways."

"So this is me meeting your family. Well if Bella met the Cullens, I can meet the Honshiros," Mari said proudly.

"When Bella did it – Jasper almost killed her. She cut her finger opening a birthday present." Just remember who they are and who we are.

"What do I bring?"

"A bathing suit or 2 – the hotel has a pool. A couple pairs of semi dress pants. Casual stuff – like the way you dress for school."

"How many people are there in your family anyway?"

That was out of the clear blue sky. "I don't really know . . . It isn't important to us like that. I grew up . . . kinda in a pack. In the greater Hoku Ao family. Other than Kolohe and Yutan I don't know who I'm related to. It isn't really important. My life is with Jacob. Fitting in on the rez is my job now. Taking care of Jacobs' pack and helping the families of the pack members and the rest of the tribe."

"Is that what your mother does?"

"Yup."

"So that's how Travis joined your family?"

"Yup. His mom didn't want a fuzzy son," I said not wanting to get into that as a topic. But we did have another 10 minutes for lunch so this was gonna happen.

"His mom knew?"

"His mom was like your tutu. She knew about us and she knew there was a chance he could be fuzzy. So when he went fuzzy, he came to live with us. I was about 8 months old then."

"So, do I bring money for meals and stuff?" Mari asked changing the subject.

"Money? For the souvenirs and stuff that you want yes. Meals and transportation nope. We've got plane reservations already,"

"You're flying! Your parents are paying my way?" Mari asked sounding upset.

"Well no, not really. You earned some money by helping on the kid's day out. Don't worry about money."

.

The problem was solved. Too many people were invited for Billy's house so the Cullens wouldn't come to dinner they'd show later. Perfect. "Come on in," Rachel said opening the door to Billy's house. "Please come in."

"Thank you," Mr. Jackson said holding the door open for his wife and daughter and mother in law.

"Hi! Come on in. We'll all here. I'll do the introductions. I'm Rachel," she started. "This is my dad, Chief Billy Black. You've met my brother, Jacob. This is Mr. and Mrs. Harkoni and their kids, Kolohe, Travis and Leilei. Rehka Angstadt is Travis's fiancée. And this is Paul, my fiancé. Dinner will be in about 10 minutes." We all filled the little house full. A house full of shifters makes it warm and close feeling. Windows were open and there was a slight smell of musk. Kinda like cologne but nothing over powering. I was glad the Cullens couldn't fit in the small house with the rest of us. I'd put up with that stench over Thanksgiving.

"This is for you," Mr. Jackson handed her a bottle of wine. "Thank you so much for inviting us to dinner."

"Dad, they don't drink," Mari whispered.

"Coq au vin," Nona said saving the day. "Stewed chicken in a red wine sauce. I'll show you how to make it," Nona said nodding to Rachel. "This is perfect for that."

"Come in and sit down," Billy said moving into the living room archway. His house had been remodeled to better accommodate him and his wheelchair. The pack brothers did the work and learned how to do repairs. All of that knowledge was coming in handy since the storm.

"You have 3 sons? I thought just Kolohe and Yutan were your sons," Mr. Jackson asked taking a seat next to his wife.

"Travis, he's my son," Nona said. "He came to live with us when he was 15 or so."

Tutu said, "It's a common practice on the homeland."

Harkoni interjected, "He wanted to study karate with me so he moved in." We were going with the story that the wedding was them renewing their vows, not them getting married married for the first time.

Mr. Jackson continued, "He just moved in?"

"Well, his parents allowed it. We didn't kidnap him," Harkoni said.

"Dinner's ready," Rachel said from the dining room.

"Please some and sit down for dinner. We'll be a bit close in here but . . ." Billy said taking the place at the head of his table.

Tutu and Nona said, "More people . . . More love," at the same time. That comment was followed by laughter.

Harkoni said, "Billy this is your house please, bless the food."

"Mother and father spirits and our blessed ancestors. We welcome your presence with us. We welcome our new friends to share in your ever present bounty with us. As always, our ever present prayer is . . . Thank you," Billy concluded.

And all of the Hawaiians said, "Amene."

"Please sit at my table and enjoy," Billy said with happiness. We passed smoked fish pate on toast with a farm salad of wild greens. Then a cream soup of crab and cranberry beans. Roasted venison with onions, mushrooms and wild rice. Wild berry crisp with ice cream for dessert.

"Rachel honey, dinner was wonderful. Thank you," we all agreed. Even though those of us that were 'wolf impaired' who ate before we came still enjoyed the meal.

"Ok kids," Nona said after she poured the coffee. "Go out for a walk. All of you right now. We adults need to talk. If it's pouring outside go into the barn. If not, go to First Beach. See all of you in an hour. Go!" After a few moments staring at each other we got up and excused ourselves. And we all left.

.

"Why are we leaving? I don't understand," Mari asked when we got outside the house.

"They have things to talk about," Kolohe started then carried on with Mari alone, "_Leilei had a birthday last month. We didn't have the traditional party. Our parents want to let your parents in on the planning_. And oh my God!" Kolohe swore aloud.

"What's wrong?" Mari, Rehka and Rachel asked when all of us wolf impaired people started to snort.

"What is . . . THAT?" Travis asked alarmed at the stench.

"That is Carlisle and Esme. My guardians," I said snorting like the boys. They were coming for the meeting about my party. "Since they don't eat they weren't invited to dinner. Sue and Tokar should be coming too," I finished.

"I don't smell anything. What do they smell like?" Rehka asked.

"Paul says they smell too but he's never explained it me either," Rachel added smacking Paul with a practiced hand.

"Rehka no don't ask Leilei about that. She'll try to explain it to you. Lei don't please! Please!" Kolohe begged. "She can describe smells . . ."

"Like a guy can," Jacob finished for him.

"Two!"

"Oh come on babe Two! For that?" Jacob whined.

"Two? You're on my list Mr.!"

"Sorry Jacob," Kolohe apologized. But not meaning it.

"Did you really have to bring her up in a house full of boys?" Jacob said shaking his head as he moved to Leilei's truck. It wasn't raining so we were off to First Beach.

.

"Now that the kids are out for a walk, let's talk. Have you thought about Mari coming to Las Vegas with us?" Nona asked taking a seat on the couch.

Harkoni said, "That would be perfect. The 4 of you women together would be nice."

"What is this?" Mr. Jackson asked. "What's all this about? Mari's been invited to go to Las Vegas?" Someone kept him in the dark about something. "With Leilei and you?"

"A karate exhibition has asked me to attend and teach a master class in ancient techniques. It's the perfect opportunity for a family vacation," Harkoni started.

"Why ask Mari to go?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"She's Leilei's best friend," Nona stated the fact.

"What about the Cullen girls?" Mrs. Jackson.

"They're all away at college and Leilei's younger than all of them," Nona said. "Billy, what do you think?"

"It's a weekend with parental supervision. I trust Nona and Harkoni."

"You have a son," Mr. Jackson filled in with the observation.

"I also have twin daughters," Billy continued. "You saw them in the wedding DVD. So I kinda know what it's like. Does Mari have a phone? Call her to check up on her if you're worried."

Knock knock

"Welcome. Come on in," Billy said. "Thanks for coming way out here for this," as everyone sat down. "This is Sue Clearwater and Tokar Dwyer. She is the tribal secretary and historian and Tokar is a relative of Harkoni's. And you know Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen correct?"

"Where were we?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

Nona jumped right in, "Talking about Leilei's 17th birthday."

Tutu stated, "I thought Leilei was 17 already!"

"Yes and no. She's always acted older than she is but she had her birthday last month but we haven't had the party yet. In Hispanic cultures girls are considered women at 15, it's called a quinceanera. In this culture the big thing is the sweet 16 but we're Hawaiian – so it's 17."

"Is this a big formal party?" Esme asked. She and Carlisle had been let in on what would be discussed and why they hadn't been invited to the whole evening with the Jacksons. They agreed it was best.

"Oh my no. We're planning a cookout for the weekend after we get back from Vegas. Yutan will be here then," Nona replied.

"Do you have any idea where you're having this party?" Sue asked. She'd been told the whole story too.

"The La Push school complex I think would work," Tokar added to the conversation. "Plenty of kitchen space, picnic tables and room for games."

"How big a party are you planning?" Esme questioned.

"Well Jacob and all of his friends of course. Kolohe and Travis and all of Leilei's friends from school. Would Mari know any of them?" Nona asked.

"Leilei doesn't have many friends at Forks high school," Esme said. "The town kids don't much care for the rez kids. I think Leilei has more friends here on the rez."

Harkoni spoke up, "And don't forget Sam and Emily."

"The farm boys too," Carlisle said.

"We'll need a big pig," Nona said planning what might be needed. "Maybe 2."

Mr. Jackson asked confusedly "Pig?"

"Pork is traditional for celebrations," Tutu said.

Sue asked, "Are we making all of the food?"

"Oh my no. I'm all for making the cakes and ice cream and having the rest catered."

Mrs. Jackson concluded, "So this is a big deal!"

"I'm thinking about maybe about 100 people or so," Nona pondered how big party this would be.

"That means 250," Harkoni chuckled.

Mr. Jackson asked, "What else are you going to serve?"

"The pig, laulau, sushi, yakatori . . ." Harkoni rattled off Leilei's favorites.

Nona brightened, "Yes! Just like our wedding reception. I'm thinking it will last from noon to 6 pm."

"All day!" Carlisle added to the excitement.

Tokar continued, "And all night too." He was there to outrage the parents.

Harkoni stated, "We'll let the kids do that at First Beach."

"Good!" Billy interjected. "The kids can go and scare the fish."

"Do what at First Beach?" Mrs. Jackson didn't miss anything.

"The kids usually have a dance after the party. Usually it's a dance on the beach at midnight," Tokar added. "They, she deserves it. The recognition and acknowledgement is important."

"The staying out all night?" Mrs. Jackson repeated.

"So the party gets over when?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Dawn or so. Whenever the kids get back home," Harkoni said calmly.

"Out all night? I'm sorry but . . ." Mrs. Jackson said.

Nona answered, "How is this different than a junior prom? I trust my daughter. She knows what we expect from her. This will be the first time she gets to go to a night dance. I'm happy for her."

"You trust Leilei that much?" Mr. Jackson wondered aloud.

"We trust her enough for her to live with the Cullens. We trust her. No question," Nona said.

"Leilei is a wonderful girl," Esme said.

"Leilei is a wonderful young lady. She's earned the respect and trust of us all," Carlisle added.

Mr. Jackson asked, "Won't Leilei find out or figure out what's going on?"

"She'll probably figure it out but she won't spoil the surprise," Nona said.

"What's her present?"

Harkoni questioned, "Present? There isn't any present. The party, being together and having fun with her friends is the present."

.

"Hello! Are we back too soon?" Rachel asked. "Oh good evening everyone."

"No, you're all right on time," Billy answered.

"No Mari, don't take off your coat we're heading out," Mr. Jackson said. "Very nice to have met you Esme and Carlisle, Sue and Tokar. Harkoni and Nona we'll be in touch."

Tutu said, "Thanks for inviting us. Rachel, dinner was wonderful."

"See you in school Mari," I said watching her leave with her parents.

.

"So how's your mom taking the, 'Let the kids go to Vegas' with my parental units request?" I asked Mari on Monday as we headed into civics.

"Dad is pushing to let me go. So is Gran – Tutu actually. She wants to be called Tutu now. It seems that sometime after we left the men went outside to smoke cigars and your dad asked my dad if he really thought he'd put you in danger ever, his only daughter. My dad isn't worried about Kolohe the way my mom is. It's probably because Kolohe is helping with the repairs. My dad is impressed," Mari said understanding the logic behind why the offer of the trip was made in front of people who knew more than her parents.

.

"Auntie Rosalie says there isn't much to do in Vegas except for the car shows, fashion shows and gambling," Nessie said not wanting to get too much jealous over me going to Vegas on vacation.

"Well, mom's hunting for things for us to do. We're not old enough for the gambling. _And since your family doesn't eat – that does leave out lots of things to do._ So you and Seth will be the pack leaders for the weekend."

"So . . . Can get the kids together for an outing?" She asked hopefully for permission to just go wild on inviting the girls over to the Cullen house.

"Just so you know, they aren't kids and you can schedule an outing or something but if they don't want to come over, you can't make them. Just remember some of the girls are in high school so they may have other things to do."

.

"_So, is Nessie going to take it slow?"_ Jacob asked.

"_Nope. She wants to show the Cullens like they're just folks and that isn't going to work,_" I answered Mr. Pack leader.

"_Are you going to ask the girls to be nice?_"

"_No_."

"_Leilei!_"

"_Jacob! Nessie needs to find her own place with the girls without me. If Nessie decides to hold a big party at the Cullen house she may be disappointed. I don't think the girls will like her showing off_."

"_I'll tell Seth to have her just take it slow_," Jacob finished hoping that I wouldn't say anything else that might worry him.

"_It's just a weekend . . . They don't __**have**__ to do anything._"

.

"So, what did you do?" Nessie asked not wanting to hear it was fun.

"We went to Fremont Street. It's like a strip mall with a cover over the street that has laser lights on it. We went bowling. We went to the Bacara and watched the dancing waters – like at the end of Oceans 11. We went to Circus Circus. We went to game arcades and to an amusement park."

After Nessie stopped pouting. Maybe she hoped that we couldn't find anything to do. "Arcade?" she asked.

"Computer games for like $1.00 a piece. Each machine was a separate game. And we went out to eat of course. It was the first time I've went on a restaurant chain. We had appetizers in 1 restaurant and the boys ate dinner. Then we went to another place, we girls had appetizers again and the boys ate dinner and we did that one more time. Then we went out for desert."

"Why 4 restaurants?"

"We can't call any attention to ourselves in public. If the boys sat and ate what would be normal for them then someone might decide that they needed to have their pictures taken and then they would end up on the restaurants big eater list or something," I said trying not to smile too much.

"So you did stuff in the day time without being outside? In the light?" Nessie asked cautiously.

"Yup! We bought tee shirts for gifts in the Freemont Mall. Medium right?" I said handing her a pink Vegas baby tee shirt with rhinestones.

"So how was everything else?"

We got off the plane & it was bright and hot. The trip to the hotel - uneventful. We checked in and got upstairs. 'Girls turn left – boys right', mom said. We found the bedrooms and dropped of our bags and met in the den, family room, for 'The Talk'.

"There are pack members here. Know that. No talking out of turn, that means no telling anything you shouldn't. This is Las Vegas. There are cameras everywhere. Be mindful of that. So if you need to kill something take the camera out first. Do you all have everyone's phone numbers? Good. We'll be having dinner tonight in this hotel about 8. By the way this hotel has a Jacuzzi, a swimming pool and a sauna," Harkoni concluded.

"Yeah!" Rehka said. "With a cold dip?"

"Yes dear."

So on Thursday night we curled up in the den to watch TV. Avatar on a huge screen. Travis and Rehka were on one couch. She fell asleep early before the Kolohe and Mari drama started. They couldn't get comfortable with each other.

When mom got tired of it she came into the den and pulled Mari aside, "Mari, honey you're over thinking this. This is a slumber party. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Remember you have to be comfortable with yourself. Not with what I think or what anyone else thinks. _Kolohe get on the floor you're making her nervous_." Finally they did calm down and go to sleep. Jacob and I went to sleep on the floor. The couch that we were on wasn't quite big enough for us both.

"Get up!" Mom whispered aloud. "Quiet!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Come on and don't wake up anyone else," Nona whispered. Jacob and I went to the balcony outside the girls' bed room.

"What?" Jacob said aloud. Too loud . . . "Sorry," he whispered. Then the glass door was closed.

"What?" We asked.

"I just, we just wanted to talk with your 2 alone. You've had an eventful year, this year. So how's everything, truthfully Jacob?"

"I'm fine," Jacob started after a moment of thought. "Kolohe is a great teacher. Tokar is the biggest asset ever. It's great having a teacher like him. Sam agrees too. My dad . . . My dad is doing fine. He likes his life now. He, I mean, things are better for him now. I'm settled. Rachel is settled. Things on the rez are getting done. The money from the Cullen settlement helps."

So I jumped in, "Jacob likes knowing there are pack leaders he can consult about things. He also likes being part of the chain."

"_Chain_?" Jacob asked me silently.

"Someone you can call for help when you need them," Nona answered the silent question.

"So my baby, how are you?" My dad asked.

"I'm fine. I'm happy. I'm glad Jacob and I have our own space. I'm happy Kolohe has found his ku'i, his imprint. I'm just really happy," I giggled.

"I'm so glad. I'm very happy for you honey," Nona continued.

Harkoni asked again, "Any problems? I know Kolohe can be difficult."

"It's a little hard to feed them both sometimes," I said. I didn't have any problems. Other than the obvious, Them.

"Last and most difficult question, the Cullens? How are they?"

"Leilei and the girls don't get along any better since we moved out," Jacob outted me . . . but it was to my parents. So it was ok.

"I'm sure they want me to do what they want and to be all, 'Ooooh WOW! You can do that?' And usually what they're doing isn't all that. And they don't get it. Oh well."

"Baby," mom started with the wisdom of the ages. "They don't understand your life. The things you're, we've done. How we are together. So they discount your life. And value their lives. Try to be nice baby."

"Anything else we need to know?" Dad sounded like he was finishing up. "No? Ok then . . . Back to sleep. Don't say anything to the others. Have a good night you two." So we went back inside to go back to bed.

"They are so good together," Harkoni said about his daughter and her imprint. "Give Mari and Kolohe about a year and they'll be the same too."

"Well . . . the conference was fine. Vegas was a great place to have it. Lots of the casinos have themes so we went to fake Egypt, fake New York City and fake Ye Olde England and shop looked at the stores inside the casinos. The gondola ride was fun too. Caesar's Palace looked like ancient Rome and we went to the spa there, mani pedis for each of us.

.

.

.

"Are we ever going to be just friends?" The question was asked as I got in my truck heading to the rez for my party.

"Probably not. _No_."

"Why not?" Bella asked me after my visit with Nessie. Nessie was coming to my party with Esme and Carlisle about 4 pm when Kimmy was scheduled to be blowing out my candles and cutting my cake. Yes, I knew Jacob invited my little sister to my party. He better have.

"_Are you really that stupid? Or when you got turned something really important got fucked up._ Our 'kinds' are natural enemies. My people have a history that dates back to the beginning of hunting and killing your kind for doing the same to us and to the humans. And you want to know 'When are we gonna be friends?' _What do you think?_ You outted me to some others of 'My kind' without my permission like we all have to know each other. Alice touched Kolohe without his permission. Rosalie almost killed one of our elders. And you were found at a pack meeting, like you were invited there and you still haven't given a satisfactory explanation about why you were there in the first place. _(And I won't forget the names you, the Fashion Forward 3 called me at the farm before I even knew who and what you were)_ And you want all that to disappear so you and I can do what? The only thing that we have in common is we're both going to watch our parents grow old and die. _But that won't happen for about another 2 or 300 years or so for me and yours will happen before you wear out those shoes. Unless you turn them too."_

"We have Jacob in common," Bella shot back. Ok that was a low blow. But I'll go there if I have to.

"He's my husband to be . . . What is Jacob to you? Some ex almost boyfriend from your human life. But since your dead now . . ." Bella did not like that. Her eyes narrowed and I think she swallowed some anger but _technically I was correct._ "You have what you wanted, Edward _and to be dead with him forever_ . . . Be happy with your choice . . . Anything else? I don't want to arrive late at my party."

.

"Why does she act like that?" Bella asked Esme who came to comfort her newest daughter in this, another moment of frustration. They both wanted a measure of peace with the Quileute and the Kai and they never quiet had it.

"Because . . ." Esme paused and knew she had to tell the truth. "Because she's a Kai woman, brought up in a pack. She doesn't understand the decision you made to join our family. She was born into hers and they brought her up to be that way."

"To hate me?"

"Not you personally, but to hate what you are. What you became. What you chose to become. The problems you, Alice and Rosalie have had with her didn't help. If you all met in school you probably wouldn't have made friends with her either," Esme concluded. She'd seen the girls together and she knew they wouldn't ever be real friends the way Bella wanted them to be.

.

Yeah! So I went to the school complex for my, the party. Kahlua pig with all the fixins. Hotdogs and hamburgers and roasted chicken and baked beans and potato salad and green salad and fresh fruit and sushi and the bestest spam musubi ever. Sam and Emily brought Randall with them and Emily lost him to my mom for about an hour. "Don't get any ideas kids!" she said cuddling Mr. Pack Leader to be in her arms. Right on cue Mrs. Jackson freaked out over how my little brother looked. A little over 5 ft tall 10 years old. Ponytail and pierced ears and way laid back attitude. Mom is still sure he's a pack member. She thinks he's like our dad, feline. To me, he's just my baby brother. We cut the cake after Kimmy blew out the candles for me. The eating part finished up about 6 pm, right on time. Part 2 started on First Beach about midnight and didn't end until we got Mari back home about dawn.


End file.
